videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Knuckles
Knuckles (ナックル Knuckles) is one of the main protagonists of the Sonic series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Knuckles is a very fast and powerful fighter. However, he can't have them both at once. While he has fast movements, he has slow but powerful attacks. He is a middleweight like Sonic. Also, after jumping, if you hold the jump button, Knuckles can slowly descend with his famous glide. If Knuckles glides into a wall, he can wall cling and wall climb for a few seconds. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Knuckles punches with his right hand, then with his left fist, and finishes with a uppercut. * Side Tilt - Double Punch: Knuckles pushes both his fists forward at the same time to shove opponents back. * Up Tilt - Knuckles Upper: Knuckles does a large sweeping uppercut. * Down Tilt: Knuckles performs a low punch while crouching. * Dash Attack - Spiral Attack: Knuckles spins horizontally with his fists in-front of him while leaving a fiery trail. * Side Smash - Deep Impact: Knuckles pulls his fist back and then releases a very powerful explosive punch. * Up Smash - Tornado Claw: Knuckles jumps into the air and delivers a twisting fiery uppercut with his left fist. * Down Smash - Hammer Punch: Knuckles punches the ground with great force, stunning opponents far away from him or knocking them when close. * Neutral Aerial - Knuckles Air Hook: Knuckles does a quick weak aerial jab similar to Ryu's. * Forward Aerial - Knuckles Chop: Knuckles executes a downward chop. * Back Aerial: Knuckles quickly turns around and elbows the opponent behind him. * Up Aerial - Enrage: Knuckles swings his fists upwards to attack opponents above him. * Down Aerial - Meteor Punch: Knuckles swings his fists downwards to meteor-smash opponents into the ground. * Grab: Knuckles grabs the opponent with his left hand. * Pummel: Knuckles punches the opponent's gut with his right fist. * Forward Throw - Fire Dunk: Knuckles jumps into the air and then throws the opponent forward as they're engulfed in flames. * Back Throw: Knuckles picks the opponent up, turns around and "lasso-throws" them backward. * Up Throw - Thunder Arrow: Knuckles throws the opponent into the air and then points at them, shooting a lightning bolt which strikes 3 times at them. * Down Throw: Knuckles pins the opponent down, and then repeatedly punches them. * Neutral Special - Homing Attack: Knuckles curls up into a spiky ball, aims for the nearest target, then crashes into them. Unlike Sonic's, it cannot be executed earlier. In return, it has more accuracy. **'Custom 1 - Burst Attack:' The move takes more time to charge, but is more accurate and stronger. **'Custom 2 - Quick Attack:' The move takes less time to charge, but is weaker. * Side Special - Spin Dash: Knuckles curls up into a spiky ball, then starts rolling at high speed. Very similar to Sonic's, but with no hop at the beginning. **'Custom 1 - Grounding Dash:' The entire move can bury grounded opponents. **'Custom 2 - Electro Dash:' The entire move is electric, but takes longer to charge. * Up Special - Screwdriver: Knuckles's signature attack. He pauses for a moment, then does a drilling charge through the air in any chosen direction. **'Custom 1 - Air Drive:' The move grants more distance and is faster, but deals no damage. **'Custom 2 - Power Drive:' The move is stronger, but grants less distance. * Down Special - Quake Punch: Knuckles winds up, then punches the ground. Extremely long range, but the move is a quake. **'Custom 1 - Shieldbreaker Quake:' Less startup and more shield damage, but less range and less power. **'Custom 2 - Wind Quake:' Less power, but more range and the punch creates a powerful wind wave. * Final Smash - Hyper Knuckles Quake: Knuckles summons the Master Emerald, transforms into Hyper Knuckles; jumping into the air and slams his fist into ground, creating huge energy waves that deal brutal damage and knockback. Taunts * Up: Knuckles folds his arms and laughs like in Sonic the Hedgehog 3. * Side: Knuckles arm-circles his right arm and double-punches, shouting "Bring it on!". * Down: Knuckles turns around and dustes off his shoulders. Idle Poses * Knuckles taps his toe and air-boxes. * Knuckles sighs, bored. Cheer * Knuckles! Knuckles! On-Screen Appearance * Knuckles uppercuts from the ground. Victory Poses * Knuckles is seen resting upon the Master Emerald, suddenly waking up and then scratches his head. * A trail of dirt is seen and Knuckles emerges from it and gives a thumbs-up, his lower body in underground. * Knuckles performs a flurry of punches, and says "No one can match the power of my fists!" Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWGg1AOtaPg (Victory - Sonic the Hedgehog) Losing Pose * Knuckles is seen clapping with a depressing face. Trophy Description Knuckles has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Knuckles A determined individual residing in Angel Island, being in charge of guarding the Master Emerald. While he is constantly competing with Sonic, the two manage to stay friends. In this game, he is a powerful fighter, with high speed to boot. If you want to get rid of him, knock him off the stage, and make sure he doesn't return! * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (SMD, 1994) * Sonic & Knuckles (SMD, 1994) Knuckles (Alt.) Knuckles's up special is known as the Screwdriver. It has been his signature attack for a long time. In this game, it lets Knuckles drill through the air. Choose its direction and watch him fly back to safety! ...Or you can trap your opponents with it, and watch THEM fly right off the screen! * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (SMD, 1994) * Sonic & Knuckles (SMD, 1994) Costumes * Red skin * White skin (Rouge) * Blue skin (Sonic) * Black skin (Shadow) * Orange skin (Tails) * Yellow skin * Pink skin (Amy) * Flesh skin (Cream) Trivia * Unlike Sonic and Tails, Knuckles represents Sonic Battle and Advance games instead of classic and modern Sonic games. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Sonic The Hedgehog